<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Memories by CelestialNova27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081635">Warm Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialNova27/pseuds/CelestialNova27'>CelestialNova27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A series of Oneshot, A03 exclusive, Bonding, Drabbles, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Father-Son duo, Fluff, Memories, Not Repsoted Anywhere Else, Reminiscing, father-son bonding, reflecting, short and sweet chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialNova27/pseuds/CelestialNova27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis reminisces about the small but enjoyable times he has had with his father before heading to Altissia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Regis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cleaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to get my feet wet in making stories for the Final Fantasy XV universe and what better way to do that by writing a few one shots about Noctis and Regis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Dad, I cleaned the kitchen!”</p><p>Regis looks up from his notes to look at his son. “Really? I was informed that it was cleaned hours ago.”</p><p>“I know, but Ignis showed me a lot of stuff on cleaning. Turns out, he was right. The floor is squeaky clean! Come see, Dad!”</p><p>Before Regis could protest, Noctis grabs him by his jacket. Of course his seven year-old isn't that strong, but he figures he could spare a few minutes to indulge in his son's antics for a few minutes. The king has to admit, it's an absolute joy to see Noctis be more vocal. He always feels as if a part of Noctis is missing since the passing of his mother. He supposes Noctis could never truly miss his mother, seeing as she had passed when he was a mere infant, however, not having her around have made Noctis withdrawn. He's happy to see the impact that Ignis has made in his son's life. He'll be sure to thank the young boy upon seeing him again.</p><p>Noctis and Regis happily waves at the servants and Crownsguard as they walk by. A few turns here and there, and they were in the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh look Dad, the Astrals must be pleased with my work!”</p><p>While Noctis happily cheers, Regis freezes upon seeing the sight. There's a huge white cloud in the kitchen, and a strong, sterile stench assaults his nose.</p><p>“Son,” Regis tries his best to control his voice. “what exactly did you use to clean up?”</p><p>“It's over there, Dad. Please don't run into the cloud or the Astrals will be upset.”</p><p>Regis walks over to the counter and observes the items Noctis used. His heart sinks when he realizes an entire bottle of bleach and amonia has been used. Regis calmly walks over to the windows and opens them, covering his mouth as he coughs in the process.</p><p>“You're letting the cloud out.” Noctis pokes his lips out.</p><p>“It's okay, son. I want to make sure the Astrals know what a good job you've done.”</p><p>“Your Majesty, have you reviewed the agenda for-” Cor quickly covers his eyes. “Are you okay?!”</p><p>“Yes. Noctis has done some cleaning.” Regis manages to say before coughing furiously.</p><p>“Are you two okay?” Noctis asks as he tilts his head slightly.</p><p>“Cor, Noctis and I are going to sit out in botany garden. Would you mind bring us some vanilla ice cream in a few minutes?”</p><p>Noctis's eyes lights up after the mention of ice cream. His dad never lets him eats anything sweet after seven p.m. He'll definitely indulge in this treat.</p><p>“Really Dad?” When Regis nods, Noctis hugs his father and the young boy yells in glee and heads for the botany garden.</p><p>“Perhaps you should have a word with Mr. Scientia and his nephew.” Cor suggests as he rushes over to the sink and splashes two handful of water in his face.</p><p>“When it comes to teaching Noctis how to clean, yes.” Regis chuckles as he leaves the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is, without a doubt, one of Regis's worse days. He received word from his men that Noctis and several others were attacked by a powerful daemon. He lost his dear wife years ago when Noctis was a mere infant, and that was immense pain; he wasn't ready to lose his son. A parent should never have to bury their child. Ever.</p><p>He sits patiently in the hospital lobby in Tenebrae. He didn't want to leave home, but Tenebrae has some of the best hospitals across Eos. He knows Noctis is in the best care, but he wants to take Noctis home as soon as possible.</p><p>A nurse's voice breaks his thoughts, telling him Noctis is ready for visitors. Regis immediately gets up from his chair, and follows the nurse. Regis thanks the nurse as she closes the double doors behind Regis, leaving the king and prince alone.</p><p>Regis walks over to Noctis and softly touch his hand. Noctis slowly stirs awake, his blue eyes meeting his father's. Regis couldn't stop the salty tear from falling from his eye. He kneels down to Noctis's eye level. It pains him to see his son in this condition.</p><p>“Noctis....”</p><p>“Dad....” Noctis reaches out to wipe away Regis's tears. “Don't cry.”</p><p>“Noctis,” Regis chokes out. “I'm so glad you're safe. I almost lost you.”</p><p>“I was scared, until you showed up.”</p><p>Regis reaches into his pockets and pulls out a charm. “This is Carbuncle. He'll keep you safe whenever you're in trouble.”</p><p>Regis places the charm onto Noctis's chest. Noctis picks up the charm and smiles. “Thanks.”</p><p>Noctis groans in discomfort as a wave of pain hits him in his back. Regis softly clutches Noctis's hand. The tender gesture helps Noctis fight through the pain.</p><p>“Hey Dad, you'll try to get to me first, right?”</p><p>Regis heaves in anguish as more tears freely falls from his eyes. “Of course, son. I'll always be with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Green Pea Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What's wrong, Noctis?”</p><p>Regis is curious as to why Noctis haven't touched his food.</p><p>“This green pea soup is awful.” Noctis frowns in disgust.</p><p>The father-son duo are seated in front of a massive window overlooking the Crown City and its citizens. Since Ignis's arrival in the castle, the young boy has surpassed Regis's expectations. There is one challenge that the young boy haven't quite defeated: getting Noctis to eat his vegetables.</p><p>Noctis has a very poor diet, and if Regis is being honest, he's partly to blame for that. He never took Noctis's health into consideration since Noctis is just a mere nine year old boy, and he's beginning his combat training with his future Shield very soon. Perhaps a normal diet of some fruit and veggies will be beneficial in the long run.</p><p>“You haven't touched it, son.” Regis pushes.</p><p>Noctis frowns at the bowl again and then looks up at his father. Regis dips his spoon into the soup and slurps the soup. He pauses for a moment to frown at the taste. Was there any seasoning in this?</p><p>“Blah!” Regis playfully shoves his now green-covered tongue out at Noctis.</p><p>Noctis chuckles as he eats a spoonful as well.</p><p>“I'll speak with the chef and arrange for us to have some chicken.”</p><p>Noctis smiles. “Thanks Dad.”</p><p>“But you have to finish your soup.”</p><p>Noctis frowns and takes another spoonful of his soup. Regis does the same, though he couldn't blame his son for not wanting to eat this dish. It's beyond awful.</p><p>“Can I at least have some salt?” Noctis asks hopefully.</p><p>Regis gladly nods and grabs the salt that's a few inches in front of him. He walks over to Noctis's bowl and sprinkle some into his soup.</p><p>“And some vanilla ice cream?”</p><p>Regis turns to Noctis as he sits down in his chair and sprinkle some salt into his soup as well.</p><p>“Don't push it, son.”</p><p>Oh well. It was worth a shot. The young prince keeps a secret stash in the first floor freezer in the Crownsguard lounge anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Normalcy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis's first day in public school was an absolute nightmare. The poor eleven year was bombarded by several questions from several classmates about being a prince. He was asked everything they could ask. From how many servants did he have, to how much money did his family have, and even how many bathrooms did the citadel have. It was all exhausting and overwhelming to the young prince.</p><p>For the last two hours of school, Noctis decided to hang out in an abandoned construction zone that wasn't too far from school property. It may have been his imagination, but he could've sworn he had seen a chubby kid looking at him. He wasn't certain. Perhaps all the interactions from all the children at his new school was beginning to get to him.</p><p>Noctis was more than happy when he saw the Regalia pull up in front of the school. Noctis didn't even bother to acknowledge Ignis when Ignis opened the door for him.</p><p>The drive back to the citadel is quiet. Regis told Noctis's usual driver that he would pick him up instead. He expected Noctis to share some stories about his first day, but instead, the boy is knocked out from what appears to be an exhausting day. Regis briefly looks into the rearview mirror and sees Noctis snoring softly, and Ignis looking over some math calculations, apparently preparing for a vigorous test soon.</p><p>Regis sighs as he shifts his focus back on the road. Twenty minutes later, Regis arrives at the citadel. He shuts off the Regalia and opens the door for Ignis and Noctis. Ignis reaches over to shake Noctis awake, but Regis stops him.</p><p>“You've got enough on your plate to deal with, Ignis. Please continue your studies. You're relived of your duties for the rest of the day.”</p><p>The boy smiles at the king and bows as he steps out of the Regalia. “Yes, Your Majesty. Enjoy the rest of your day.”</p><p>Ignis takes off and runs up the stairs leading to the citadel's entrance. Regis closes the door and walks over to the door Noctis is sleeping on. He carefully opens the door and grabs Noctis's sleeping figure. Regis sorrowfully holds Noctis as Noctis continues to snore into Regis's chest.</p><p>“I know it must've been hard for you today, son.” Regis softly whispers. “But I want you to have a normal childhood before...” He couldn't finish his sentence.</p><p>He feels tiny droplets hit the top of his head. Noctis shifts a little in Regis's grasp, but remains asleep. Regis tenderly push his face against Noctis's. Since that fateful day he received the painful news from the old kings that Noctis is the Chosen King, and must sacrifice himself, he hasn't been the same, and neither has Noctis. Gods be damned, he will make his son life easier in every way possible. He wouldn't dare defy the Gods, but he's determined to make Noctis smile if it's the last thing he do in his life.</p><p>“I know you don't understand,” Regis softly weeps as more rain falls from the sky, soaking him and Noctis, but at the moment, he could care less about rain. “But I pray to the Astrals that you will one day. I may be king, but I'm also your father.”</p><p>Noctis shifts again and hugs Regis tightly, snuggling his dad's face once he found a more comfortable position.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tyranny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Again!”</p><p>Gladio shouts at the defeated twelve year old boy on the floor.</p><p>Begrudgingly, Noctis gets up and goes into a defense stance. Gladio does the same and immediately strikes the boy in the back, causing tremendous pain to the prince, even with his protection gear on. Noctis yells in pain as he clutches his back.</p><p>“Gladio, my back!” Noctis is on the brink of tears as he drops his wooden weapon to clutch his back with both hands.</p><p>“The battlefield will not care about your back.” Gladio glares down at his prince. “You must fight through it!”</p><p>“I've had enough.”</p><p>“We still have an hour left.” Gladio rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I said, I've had enough.” Noctis sits up and crosses his arms across his chest and folds his leg, his eye contact is glued to the floor.</p><p>“Hmph! Some prince....” Gladio mumbles as he gather his belongings.</p><p>The door opens and closes, leaving Noctis alone. He slowly closes his eyes, a small sigh escaping his lips. He tries to get up from the floor, but the nerves in his back wouldn't allow him. A few minutes goes by before Noctis hears the door open again.</p><p>“He has a point, you know.”</p><p>Noctis glances up to see his father. “Of course you would take his side.”</p><p>“Noctis,” Regis kneels next to his son. “I'm always on your side, but you are heir to not only the throne, but to the people of Insomnia. I know what you're going through.”</p><p>“Really?” Noctis sarcastically asks as he looks at Regis again, giving the older man a deadly glare. “You know what it's like to get hit in the back by your own Shield?”</p><p>“No, but my Shield did leave a nasty slash on my chest permanently.”</p><p>When Regis's face doesn't falter, Noctis sighs and loosens his face a little. “He's so hard on me. Between school, the throne, Insomnia, and training, I'm just so...”</p><p>“Overwhelmed.” Regis finishes. He places a calming hand on Noctis's shoulder. “And that's okay, but don't stay in that place for long. A king must face every task head on, without looking back, no matter the consequences.”</p><p>“You seem to handle everything so well.” Noctis comments. “I'll never be like you.”</p><p>“I don't want you to be like me, son.” Regis corrects. He stands up, and Noctis stands with him. Regis gingerly touch both of Noctis's shoulder. “I want you to be your own king, and surpass me.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Regis shakes his head. “I can't answer that for you, nor will I hold your hand on your journey, but I will always be by your side, near or far.”</p><p>Regis's words are a little harsh for the young prince, but Noctis is beginning to understand his father's words, even though it stings his heart.</p><p>“Reconvene with Gladiolus in an hour.”</p><p>Noctis nods as he watches his father leave the training area. It hurt Regis to be so rough on Noctis, especially after the rigorous training he had just endured with Gladio, but he has to be. He won't be king forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Humility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your Majesty, might I have a word with you?”</p><p>Regis looks up from his computer to see Ignis standing at the doorway. Regis greets the young teen with a warm smile and motions for him to come inside his office.</p><p>“Of course, Ignis. Please, come sit.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Ignis sits in one of the chairs in front of Regis's massive desk. For a brief moment, Regis looks over a few notes on his computer, expecting Ignis to speak, but when the king glances at the teenager's fidgeting figure, Regis immediately becomes worried.</p><p>“Has something happened to Noctis?”</p><p>“No, nothing of the sort...well,” Ignis adjusts his glasses with his pointer finger. “He seems to have been having a few bad days at school.”</p><p>Regis frowns. “Why am I now being informed about this?”</p><p>Ignis looks up, noticing Regis's firm tone. “He'd informed me that he wanted to handle the situation on his own.”</p><p>Regis shifts in his chair and gives himself a moment to think. “Where is he now?” He asks, once he has gathered his thoughts.</p><p>“In his room.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ignis.”</p><p>Regis stands and excuses himself. Ignis leaves the office behind the king, only going back to the library located on the second floor of the Citadel. After walking for ten minutes, Regis approaches Noctis's room. He isn't surprised to find that Noctis has locked the door.</p><p>“Noctis, it's me.”</p><p>Regis hears some shuffling, and the door opens a few seconds later. Regis enters Noctis's room and promptly frowns out of concern for his son. He's completely drenched. Drops of water splatters everywhere as the young prince plops on his bed.</p><p>“Noctis, what happened to you?”</p><p>“Some guys at school decided to dump ice water on me from the second floor of the gymnasium.”</p><p>“But why?” Regis walks over and joins Noctis on the bed. “Did you get into an argument with these students?”</p><p>Noctis shakes his head. “They think because I'm the prince I get special treatment, but the teachers are just as hard on me as the rest of the students. I'm also often told that I think I'm better than everyone else because I never interact with anyone, and sit by myself during lunch time.”</p><p>Is he really this lonely? Maybe enrolling him into public school was a bad idea. Regis places his hand on Noctis's right shoulder to get his attention.</p><p>“Do you think that you're better than everyone?”</p><p>“Of course not, Dad!” Noctis frowns.</p><p>“If you were to socialize with others, would you be willing to be friends with someone who has more than you?”</p><p>“Well....yeah.”</p><p>“And would you be friends with someone who has less than you?”</p><p>“Well...yeah. It doesn't matter where people come from.”</p><p>“And you truly believe that?”</p><p>“Yeah. Whether or not a person is more or less fortunate than others doesn't matter. What matters is how people treat one another.”</p><p>Regis simply smiles. “That's so refreshing to hear you say that with so much authenticity.” When Noctis frowns from his confusion, Regis continues. “Your humility is showing. You don't put yourself over a pedestal because of your position.”</p><p>Noctis returns a small, yet subtle, smile. Regis happily claps his back. “Do you want me to come to your school?”</p><p>Noctis shakes his head and gets up from the bed and walks to his dresser to grab a shirt and jogging pants. “No hand holding, remember?”</p><p>Regis nods and Noctis returns the gesture; a mutual understanding passing through the father-son duo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fishing & Women</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really? Fishing?” Noctis asks as he stands next to his father.</p><p>“Let me guess, Clarus gave you my location.” Regis humors as he casts his pole.</p><p>“Of course he did.”</p><p>It's refreshing to hear Noctis's voice. Lately, it has been rough and cold, but just now, it seems light and lifted. Regis tried on numerous occasions to speak with Noctis about his changing behavior, but Noctis always brushes it off as nothing.</p><p>“What can I do for you, son?” Regis asks as he turn his attention very briefly to Noctis.</p><p>“I....I wanted to ask about women.” Noctis shuffles his feet and twirl his fingers nervously.</p><p>Regis couldn't help but chuckle as he turns his head away to look out to the water.</p><p>“Never took you to be the nervous type.” Regis chuckles again. “Grab my extra pole and bait.”</p><p>Noctis frowns at his dad as he watches the older man slowly reel in the line. When Regis showed no sign of joking, Noctis sighs and grabs the extra pole. Regis reels in his line and places some bait on it. Noctis did the exact thing and watches his father closely.</p><p>“Give it a good flick of your wrist.” Regis casts the line with perfect precision.</p><p>Noctis's cast is less than graceful, so he recasts his line four times before he could get a good distance. The silence is killing him.</p><p>“So, women...” Noctis starts.</p><p>“Patience, son.” Regis answers as he feels a tug on his pole.</p><p>“Aren't you going to get that?”</p><p>“It's not the right one.” Regis shakes his head.</p><p>Noctis narrows his eyes at his dad. “How do you even know? You haven't looked at it.”</p><p>“I can feel it.”</p><p>Noctis snorts and looks over to his line. He gets a little excited when his pole tugs a little. Immediately, he reels his line, only to frown when he sees a small orangish-yellowish fish. He tosses the fish back in the water, his frown deepening when he sees his father laughing at him.</p><p>Noctis recasts his line a little closer to where Regis's line is at. Almost instantly, Noctis feels a tug on his line. For a brief moment, he hesitates and looks to his father. Regis only smiles, and Noctis reels in his line, only to discover a greenish-bluish fish that's a little larger than the previous fish, but still small nonetheless.</p><p>Noctis smiles, having only just now realizing that he's never been fishing and has already caught two fish. An hour goes by before Noctis looks up to his father.</p><p>“I see why you like to fish. It's relaxing.” Noctis adjusts his line by reeling in just a little bit.</p><p>“It helps me cope with the stress of my duties.” Regis comments as he reels in his line and places his pole securely in the box that's a few feet from where he and Noctis are standing.</p><p>“Do you ever-whoa!”</p><p>Regis quickly turns to see Noctis struggling to keep his pole in his hands.</p><p>“Keep a firm grips and start reeling, Noctis!”</p><p>Noctis did what he was instructed and repositions himself, determined to catch this fish.</p><p>“Give it some slack or it'll break free.” Regis is having a hard time containing his excitement.</p><p>With a few more coaching from Regis, Noctis finally manages to pull the fish over to the dock. Without thinking, Noctis jumps in and grabs the fish in excitement. Moments later, Regis joins him in the water and holds the fish up with Noctis. Noctis couldn't stop his laughter. He have never seen such a child-like manner from his father in such a long time.</p><p>“Good work, son.” Regis happily claps Noctis's shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks but you never answered my question.” Noctis looks up to his father with a faint smile.</p><p>“I don't have to. You just answered it yourself.”</p><p>Noctis gives his father a confused look. They stood this way for a minute before Noctis's eye went wide. Regis just laughs and walks out of the water with Noctis behind him still carrying the fish.</p><p>“I asked my father the same question.” Regis comments as he rids his clothes from excess water.</p><p>“Really? Did he fish with you to make his point?”</p><p>Regis laughs. “No. He took me to the Citadel's library. Twenty books and months later I finally understood what he was telling me.”</p><p>“And like him, you just had to have to a complicated way of telling me?”</p><p>Regis shrugs playfully. “It runs in the family, but it lead me to Aulea.”</p><p>Hearing his mother name roll off his father's tongue so naturally is refreshing. He glances at his prized fish and back at his father, his smile widened.</p><p>“Thanks Dad.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad, there's a school field trip coming up, and it's 1000 gil to go.”</p><p>Regis looks up from his notes to look at his son. He's shocked, to say the least. Noctis is now fourteen, and never once have he asked to go on a school field trip. For the amount of gil, it must be super important.</p><p>“Where is the school taking the students?”</p><p>“Disc of Cauthless.” Noctis answers as he scratches the back of his head. “I know it's a bit silly, but I hear the view is pretty nice.”</p><p>“The view?” Regis narrows his eyes questioningly. Noctis has never been a nature-like kid. It's possible he's evolving into his own shell, he is fourteen after all, but from his reports from Ignis and Gladio, Noctis tries to stay to himself as much as possible.</p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>“Has the 'fish' encouraged you to engage with others?”</p><p>Noctis replies by letting out a heavy sigh and scratches the back of his head again, a nervous tick the teen isn't aware of.</p><p>“I just wanna see the view.” Noctis finally spoke. “And go on the field trip. Ya know, like normal teenagers. Isn't that why you enrolled me into public school in the first place?”</p><p>Regis happily nods. “That's right.”</p><p>Noctis relays all the details about the trips. As a precaution, Regis is sending Gladio. He is the prince's Shield, after all. Noctis personally requested Ignis's presence as a safety net in case people overwhelmed him at any point during the trip.</p><p>“Aren't you going to give it to me now?” Noctis asks when he realizes his father made no motions to retrieve any gil.</p><p>“You said the gil isn't due for another three weeks. I have time. In the meantime, please help the Citadel keepers with cleaning the botany garden.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Noctis frowns. Aside from him not wanting to do it, Noctis never does any chores in the Citadel, especially since the kitchen incident years ago.</p><p>“They're short staffed and could use some help.” Regis replies nonchalantly as he shifts his focus on his notes. Is his father serious? Noctis just stands there in disbelief. Short staffed? Since when?</p><p>Regis waves Noctis goodbye, never tearing his eyes away from his paperwork. Begrudgingly, Noctis leaves the throne room and heads to the botany garden.  </p><hr/><p>Two weeks goes by and Regis have yet given Noctis the gil for his trip. Was the funding dry? Did his father simply forget? Noctis didn't want to ask directly because he was afraid he would upset his father for asking excessively about the gil, but now he's pissed. Since asking for the gil, Noctis had cleaned the botany, all of the bathrooms, bedrooms, and the Kingsglaive Training Center. What the hell does any of that have to do with the trip?</p><p>“Dad, seriously?!”</p><p>Regis looks over to Noctis at the entrance of his office, who's wearing bright yellow rubber gloves and a soaked apron.</p><p>“What's wrong, son?”</p><p>“What's wrong?!” Noctis repeats angrily as he slams the gloves on the pristine carpet. “What's wrong is that you've had me do bullcrap around the Citadel for no reason!”</p><p>“I thought you wanted gil for your trip?” Regis calmly asks as he closes his notes to give Noctis his undivided attention.</p><p>“I did! What does doing crap around the Citadel have anything to do with the trip?!” Noctis couldn't believe how crazy and calm is father is acting, as if what he's doing is normal.</p><p>“You asked for money for the trip, so you had to earn it.”</p><p>“What?” Noctis frown. “Dad, we're royalty! 1000 gil isn't going to hurt us!”</p><p>Regis frowns. “You're using your status for your personal needs?”</p><p>“Now you know that isn't what I meant.”</p><p>“Sounds like it to me.”</p><p>Noctis throws his hands in the air, and starts to pace furiously. Regis gets up from his chair, and walks over to his heated son.</p><p>“Noctis, you mentioned a few weeks ago how you wanted to go on this trip and experience it like a normal teenager, correct?” When Noctis nods, Regis continues. “Do you know any teenagers that can just walk up to their parents, ask for a substantial amount of gil, and their parents just hand it to them like it's a glass of water?”</p><p>Noctis takes a moment to think and shakes his head. Regis claps Noctis's shoulder happily, reaches into his pocket, and gives Noctis the gil. “Not only did I want you to value gil, I also wanted to see how serious you were about this trip.”</p><p>Noctis couldn't help but snort, a playful smile tugging the corner of his lips. “There's never a dull learning lesson from you is there?”</p><p>Regis just smiles at his son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Paycheck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you help me find a job, Dad?”</p><p>Regis should be used to Noctis barging into his private office, but atlas, the king is yet again at his desk going over Nibelheim's proposal of a possible treaty.</p><p>“Why would you like to find a job?”</p><p>“Well, you told me to be a good king in my own way. I feel like I should put myself in the shoes of the citizens.”</p><p>Regis humbly smiles as he puts the paperwork aside. Though still very silent most of the times, Noctis never ceases to amaze Regis. The fifteen year old has come along way. It's refreshing to see Noctis shape into a monarch in his own way.</p><p>“Unfortunately, you're fifteen. The minimum age establishments can hire you is sixteen.”</p><p>“You're the king, Dad. Overrule it.”</p><p>Regis chuckles as he gets up from his desk. “No can do, son. I can, however, give you tasks around the Citadel and-</p><p>“Seriously Dad?” Noctis huffs as he folds his arms and stomps his right foot harshly against the plush carpet underneath him. “I've had enough of Citadel work from last year.”</p><p>“Of course.” Memories of a frustrated Noctis working around the Citadel for weeks to obtain gil for his field trip, happily floods the older man's mind. “How about working with Ignis? It'll be nice to see exactly that man does for you in one week.”</p><p>Noctis makes a small noise within his throat and nods. He reaches into his phone and calls his advisor. Regis sits back in his chair, and resumes looking over the draft.</p><hr/><p>Over the course of one week, Noctis had a nice dose of Ignis's world. Just a glimpse at the man's calendar made the prince cringe. He could never understand how Ignis functions so well. He has to be a robot.</p><p>Regis informed Noctis hours after contacting Ignis about his hourly wage. It isn't as much Ignis's wage, but it's enough for the teenager to understand the ways of a working citizen. It's only a matter of time before Noctis finds the king. Regis has a feeling Noctis isn't going to be happy. Call it a hunch.</p><p>“Seriously Dad?!” Noctis shouts.</p><p>Regis chuckles as he takes a sip of his water as he gazes out of the massive city, overlooking a huge portion of the Crown City. He looks over his shoulder to see a redden Noctis with his finger jutted out at the older man.</p><p>“Don't you dare laugh! This is serious! Where is my pay?!”</p><p>Regis shrugs. “Today isn't pay day.”</p><p>Noctis frowns. “What?! Dad, I've worked with Ignis all week. It's the end of the week, and I've earned my pay.”</p><p>“Really? I said it'll be nice to see what Ignis does for you in a week. I never said you'll work with him for one week and then get paid by the end of the week.”</p><p>“Dad, seriously?!”</p><p>“You should be more specific when accepting a job. How much you will get paid by the hour, are there any benefits, what's the break schedule, what day will you receive your pay, will it paper check or direct deposit, and most importantly, how often do you get paid. Weekly? Bi weekly? Monthly? Salary? All of this is important.”</p><p>Noctis just glares at his father. He huffs in frustration and turn on his heels, throwing his hands in the air. “Never a dull moment with you!”</p><p>“I'm afraid not!” Regis calls out, a chuckle escaping his throat.</p><hr/><p>Another week goes by. Noctis made it his mission that all of his questions were answered. Regis told Noctis to meet him in the throne room at three in the afternoon to receive his paper check.</p><p>The corners of Regis's lips uncontrollably curve upwards as Noctis walks inside the throne room. This will probably be one of the rare instances where Noctis will be on time for anything. Taking a closer look at his son, he notices the bags under his eyes.</p><p>“Did you have a great week?”</p><p>“I had a jolly good time.”</p><p>Regis laughs uncontrollably as he reaches inside his pocket to retrieve Noctis's check. He hands the young prince his pay, and Noctis promptly shreds the envelope open. He stares at his check for several moments with a blank expression on his face.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Regis asks when Noctis doesn't respond.</p><p>“Uh....yeah! What is Insomnia Care?”</p><p>“The Crown City's health insurance.”</p><p>“And Social Security?”</p><p>“For disabled citizens that can no longer work.”</p><p>Noctis takes a closer look. “Dad, what are all these charges?! I made thirteen gil an hour for forty hours and all I get is 340 gil?!”</p><p>“Aside from Insomnia Care and Crown City's health insurance, you also have to pay for taxes.”</p><p>Noctis stares at his father, while Regis stifles a laugh and sips on his water. “Welcome to the real world.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Noct, wanna play Speed Racers after your round of House of the Living Dead?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sure thing, Promp!” Noctis responds to his blond-haired friend, never tearing his eyes away from his game. He has never been this far into the game, and he needs all the concentration his brain could muster.</p><p>Prompto takes a huge sip from his soda and belches afterwards. “Just let me know when you're ready.”</p><p>Not waiting for a reply, Prompto turns around to get more money loaded onto his plastic card so he could play more games, but collides with a tall figure instead.</p><p>“Hey, watch where you're-” Prompto does a double take. He immediately turns red, and does a swift bow, his soda slowly spilling on the floor.</p><p>“Your Majesty! I'm so sorry!”</p><p>Noctis freezes and turns around. Sure enough, his father stood in front of Prompto. His eyes could burn a hole into Noctis's skull as he glares at him from afar. Noctis sucks his teeth, and places the massive gun back into its cradle.</p><p>Prompto shyly moves out of the way, and runs over to the nearest table to grab a handful of napkins.</p><p>“Gladiolus tells me you promised him to an hour training session.” Regis arches his eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah I lost track of time.”</p><p>“And Ignis tells me you promised him a study session for an upcoming exam in your calculus class.”</p><p>“Yeah. I text him and told him we can do that another time.”</p><p>Regis frowns. “Another time? And when do you suppose that will be?”</p><p>Prompto kneels as close to the floor as he possibly could to wipe away the frizzy drink he had spilled. Noctis and Regis completely ignored the blond.</p><p>Noctis huffs and roll his eyes. “I'm ahead of that class, Dad. Ignis just wants to shove more unrelated information down my throat.”</p><p>“This isn't the first time you've broken promises, Noctis.”</p><p>Noctis glares at his father before turning on his heel to go to the House of the Living Dead game. “It's just some stupid training and studying. What's the big deal, Dad?”</p><p>“The big deal?” Regis is right behind Noctis. He angrily slams his hand down on the toy gun. “You're breaking promises on something so simple as training and studying now, and soon, you'll be breaking promises to your people.”</p><p>“Why are you being dramatic?” Noctis huffs as he tries to pick up the toy gun, but to no avail due to his father's strength. “Studying and training is completely different from being a king.”</p><p>“Is it? Your word means everything, Noctis. From Gladio, to Ignis, even to your friend over there.” Regis points to the trembling blond. “If you don't have that, you have nothing. When you promise something, even if you say it, do it. Don't make excuses.”</p><p>Noctis stands in silence. Regis softens his expression and turns to make his way to leave the arcade, giving Prompto a friendly nod before leaving. Prompto looks at Regis's retreating figure and nervously looks over to Noctis.</p><p>“Rain check, Promp. I've got some making up to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Learning Takes Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regis have to admit, he does miss his son around the Citadel. He was against Noctis moving out of the Citadel, at first. It took some heavy convincing from Ignis and Gladiolus, mostly from Gladiolus, to move the king into his decision in letting Noctis leave the Citadel.</p><p>To this day, Regis is still concerned about Noctis's well being. To help the older man cope, Noctis agreed with his father to chat with each other once a week to update his father about his progress.</p><p>A familiar tone from his desktop echoes softly in Regis's office. He tears his eyes away from his paperwork and smiles at the picture that flashes on the screen.</p><p>“How are you, Noctis?” Regis pushes his paperwork aside.</p><p>“Everything's good on my end. You?”</p><p>“The usual. Paperwork, meetings.” Regis's voice rumbles softly as he laughs. “How's setting up the apartment coming along?”</p><p>“It's a lot of work!” Noctis groans. “How do regular people do this on their own? I'll be lost without Ignis.”</p><p>“It's refreshing to hear that Ignis is a great help.” Regis chuckles. “But this is a part of a normal citizen's life.”</p><p>Noctis rolls his eyes. “I know. I just didn't expect to be so overwhelmed.”</p><p>Regis's smile disappears. “Is everything all right, son?”</p><p>“Well,” Noctis pauses and looks down at his hands. Regis leans in a little closer to his computer screen, patiently waiting for Noctis's response. “It's just that....I thought I could learn more now that I'm on my own.”</p><p>“Oh son, you haven't given yourself enough time.” Regis softens a little. “Everything isn't learned instantly. It takes time.”</p><p>“I know.” Noctis really does understand that everything takes time. He just wants results, and since he's been away from the Citadel for almost three weeks now, he feels his progress is abysmal.</p><p>“I'm very proud of you, Noctis.” Noctis looks up to his father smiling at him through the screen. “I didn't think to live like a normal citizen when I was your age. I'm ecstatic to see you understand your people in your own way.”</p><p>Noctis chuckles as he scratches the back of his head. “Thanks Dad.” He glances at the time on the bottom-right hand corner of the screen. “Well, I have to go. Ignis wants to give me a few cooking lessons, especially what I'd done last week.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Placed some hamburger meat on the metal racks in the oven.”</p><p>Regis pauses. “Without putting something under it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Blood had gotten everywhere.”</p><p>Regis pauses again. “Why would you place it in the oven without placing it on some sort of cooking sheet?”</p><p>“I wanted a grilled effect to it, and what better way to do that then placing it in the oven?” Noctis answers as if his answer is so obvious that a three year old could come to the same conclusion.</p><p>“Enjoy the rest of your day, son.” Regis stifles a laugh as he ends the call.</p><p>The Crown City is in trouble if Noctis ends up working at a restaurant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You Can Borrow Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where is he?”</p><p>Noctis, a broken teenager and utter mess, stands in front of his tactician and Shield demanding answers.</p><p>“It was a close call, but he's stable.” Ignis speaks as he adjusts his glasses. “Perhaps you would like to come by tomorrow and visit?”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Noctis frowns. Instead of waiting for an answer, he pushes pass Ignis and Gladio, ignoring the small grunt from Ignis's lips.</p><p>“Let him go.” Gladio reaches out to Ignis, stopping the tactician's movements. “He needs to see him, even if it means he has to see him in his condition.”</p><p>Ignis sighs and relaxes his body. The Shield is right. Noctis needs to see his father.</p><p>Noctis's hearts drops as soon as he enters the room. Medical supplies scattered about, the smell of sterile and alcohol, and the sight of a young man's father with tubes up his nose is a sight no child wants to ever see. Regis isn't in his fifties, and yet, his health is starting to fail him. Noctis knew something was amiss when he and Prompto saw him on a big screen a few weeks ago.</p><p>“Dad,” Noctis kneels next to his father. A maid slowly bows to Noctis and excuses herself out of the room. Regis slowly opens his weary eyes to look at his son. “How long have you been sick?” Noctis croaks out.</p><p>It breaks Regis's heart to his son trying so hard to keep his emotions in check. “Long enough, son.”</p><p>“Dad, I-” Noctis's voice fails him. He swallows and tries again, but no sound comes out to no avail. Closing his mouth again, he completely collapse against his father's chest, an anguished cry tearing through his throat.</p><p>“Noctis,” Regis places a soothing hand on his broken son. “I'm sorry to worry you.”</p><p>Noctis clutches his father's shirt in a tight fist as tears freely fall from his eyes, leaving a small puddle on his shirt. “How long?”</p><p>“Long enough, son. I'm afraid maintaining the Wall is draining me.”</p><p>“Dad,” Noctis tries to keep his voice from croaking again. “I don't want to lose you this early. Why is it that Lucian Kings ascend the throne at such a young age? I can't lose you! Not now! I....I'm not ready!"</p><p>Regis remains silent. Instead, he embraces Noctis tighter. After a few minutes goes by, Noctis pulls away to reach into his pocket.</p><p>“Years ago you gave this to me.” Noctis places the Carbuncle figurine onto Regis's chest. “Maybe he can help you.”</p><p>“I gave this to you so he can protect you.”</p><p>“And now I'm letting him help you. I'll be fine, Dad. You need him more than I do. I know you'll give him back to me when the time is right.”</p><p>In his weary state, Regis is able to give his son a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Up in Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No more complaining.” Regis playfully declares as he rolls up his sleeves to his elbows. “Let's get started.”</p><p>Regis begins to gather all of the dry ingredients on one side of the counter, while placing glass bowls to the right of them. Noctis looks from afar; a hint of worry on his face.</p><p>“I'd rather have Ignis's help.”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Regis briefly looks up from the bowls. “We can manage without Ignis for one night.”</p><p>“But Ignis has been working on this recipe for months, and even he can't get it right.” Noctis pleads.</p><p>“I used to bake a lot when I was a child.” Regis smiles happily as he reaches into the cupboard for some measuring cups.” “Besides, I haven't spent much time with since you moved out of the Citadel.”</p><p>Noctis makes a small humming noise and nods. Without any words exchanged, Noctis whips around the counter and grab the wet ingredients for the dessert. With the help of his father, mixing the ingredients and measuring were a breeze.</p><p>“Make sure the oven is at the exact temperature you set it on before putting in the fruit.”</p><p>“Okay, Dad.” Noctis places the uncooked fruit to the side on the counter and waits for the oven to preheat.</p><p>For months, Noctis have been wanting a special pastry from Tenebrae. Ignis has done his best over the last few months to recreate the dessert, but to no avail, he couldn't quite get the ingredients correct. Not to say that every attempt was horrible; delicious, in fact, but wasn't quite what Noctis had.</p><p>Regis excuses himself to the restroom, while Noctis places the fruit inside the oven, and walks over to the couch and boot up King's Knight.</p><p>“Dad, are you all right?” Noctis calls out while keeping his eyes on his phone.</p><p>“Yeah! Don't let the fruit burn!”</p><p>“Yeah...yeah.”</p><p>Noctis makes a few adjustments to his characters before starting his trek inside a massive dungeon he's been trying to complete for a few weeks now. He doesn't expect much progress on his on. The dungeon is extremely difficult for one person to complete alone, but he figure it wouldn't hurt to practice, and inform Prompto of what he learns.</p><p>Noctis's finger swiftly presses against his screen as a group of sabertusks and mesmenirs ambushes his character.</p><p>“Noctis?” Regis calls out</p><p>Noctis repositions himself and focuses more on his phone, completely not hearing his father calling out for him.</p><p>“Noctis!”</p><p>Regis bursts from the bathroom and races for the kitchen. Noctis hops up from the couch, his phone hitting his foot before hitting the floor, and looks over to see smoke coming from the oven.</p><p>“Dammit!”</p><p>Noctis quickly goes to the kitchen and fans away the smoke while Regis grabs the oven mitts and pulls out the burned pastries.</p><p>“I thought I told you to make sure the fruit didn't burn.” Regis half-heartily scolds.</p><p>Noctis shrugs. “I was preoccupied with King's Knight.”</p><p>“So video games are more important than your dessert?”</p><p>“Ehhhhh.....” Noctis waves his hand back and forth in a so-so gesture. “And why did you take so long in the bathroom?”</p><p>“I was busy.” Regis nonchalantly answers as he walks into the living area and pulls out his phone.</p><p>“I hope you sprayed in there because I don't wanna-</p><p>A familiar tunes plays from Regis's phone. He tries his best to turn the tune off, but it's too late. Noctis playfully narrows his eyes at his father.</p><p>“You were playing King's Knight weren't you, Dad?”</p><p>Regis gives Noctis a toothy grin. “I need some help in a certain dungeon. Help your old man out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Astrals, Take the Wheel!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regis is a real stickler when it comes to someone driving the Regalia other than him, but today he's making an exception. Noctis, along with his royal retinue, is heading towards Altissia soon, and it's not fair to Ignis to shoulder the drive by himself, yet knowing the control freak, he'll probably do most, if not all the driving.</p><p>Two hours ago, it seemed like helping Noctis with his driving was a good idea; this very moment, Regis regrets his decision.</p><p>“For Astrals sake Noctis, stop changing lanes!”</p><p>“Everyone is driving with a stick up their asses. We have to hurry up and meet Cor at the Citadel.”</p><p>Noctis changes lanes in a swift motion. An angry driver blows their horn at the speeding car.</p><p>“Noctis, you're making everyone angry.” Regis breathes heavily as he clutches the door for dear life.</p><p>“We have to hurry to the Citadel and this traffic is pretty crazy.”</p><p>With no regards about his or his father's safety, Noctis weaves in and out of lanes as he drives through the rush hour traffic. Regis braces himself on the handle above his head that's next to the door.</p><p><em>This was a terrible idea. This was a terrible idea. </em>Regis tries to calm himself as his grip on the handle tightens.</p><p>Noctis pulls up to the entrance of the Citadel. He waits at the very last second to stop the Regalia. The poor tires cries out in a horrible screech. Regis is so ready to get out of the car that he doesn't bother to chastise Noctis for his care of his Regalia.</p><p>Regis immediately hops out of the car, heaving heavily as he thanks the Astrals above that he made it to the Citadel in one piece.</p><p>“Your Majesty, are you all right?” Cor runs over to the hunched king. “Noctis, is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Noctis answers as he gets out of the Regalia, tossing the keys over to Cor, who catches it with no problem.</p><p>“Were we in the same car?!” Regis snaps his head to glare at Noctis.</p><p>“Dad, did you die?” When Regis doesn't reply, Noctis gives him a smug look. “Then everything's okay. Cor, mind taking the Regalia to the parking garage?”</p><p>Noctis walks away from the two men, completely ignoring the glare Cor gives him, and the smug prince begins his trek up the Citadel's stairs.</p><p>“Tck,” Cor looks down at Regis. “I told you letting him drive was a bad idea.”</p><p>Regis glares at Cor as he stands, but he keeps his mouth shut, knowing the other man is right. Never again will he get behind the wheel with Noctis in charge. Ignis has his work cut out for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dealt Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A certain vibration rings in Regis's ear for the umpteenth time today, and once again, the king ignores it and continues with his final preparations for Niflheim's arrival. He doesn't have to look at his phone to know that it's Noctis calling him. A few days ago, Regis informed Noctis that he and his friends must head to Altissia to wed Lady Lunafreya. The deep details behind why is only known to Regis and Clarus. The king's Shield had spoken to him earlier, stating that Gladio has also tried to contact him numerous times, so he should expect Noctis to do the same, which he's doing now.</p><p>It breaks Regis's heart in multiple pieces to be this cold to his son, but he must do what he must do. Noctis is the key to everyone's future. It isn't fair that his son is the Chosen One. It isn't fair that his son must sacrifice so much to save all of Eos. It's never fair, but instead of questioning the Astrals above, Regis just weeps, and accept his role in this world while he still have time left. He can only hope his wayward son would do the same. He'll watch from the heavens above, and pray that his son will walk a path of a true king, despite the way his cards are predetermined.</p><p>“Walk tall, my son.”</p><p>The last words he says to his son. He feels the distance, the cold shoulder, and sassiness from Noctis as he walks down the stairs and enters to the Regalia. No final wave or goodbye. Just Ignis slowly pulling away from the Citadel. It hurts the king soul seeing his son react that way, but he understands. He truly does. Clarus stands next to him and heavily sighs. The king and Shield shares a moment of despair between each other; both men having to lie to their sons in order to prepare for their son's lives and their eventual deaths. For Clarus, his heart isn't as heavy. Since Gladiolus was a mere child, he knew protecting his king is his top priority. He's build to stare death in the face, and when it's time, he'll understand his role. His anger towards Clarus will dissipate fast. For Regis, it isn't so simple with Noctis. He's aware of the pain his son is in. It would be easier if Noctis was aware of the king's pain, but it's for the good that's he isn't.</p><p>That is a way of a true king. His role is to lead his people to the best of his ability. Walking tall and accept all consequences that comes his away, and swallowing away any hardships or pain along the way. A bad deal the king has been dealt, but he will play them to the best of his ability.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Insomnia...falls? </em>
</p><p>No. It couldn't be true. Did his father know his fate before sending Noctis away? He had to. It had to be the reason why Regis had such a sad look in his eyes, and Noctis was too much of a numbskull to notice, or even care. Ignis drives down the road with much urgency than his normal driving. He knows Noctis needs to go back to the Crown City to see for himself.</p><p>Niflheim soldiers are stationed at the gate so Ignis takes a back road for an alternative route. A few fallen soldiers later, the men are atop of the hill. The flames of anguish and heavy, gray smoke covers the once luminous city. After his phone call with Cor, Noctis breaks down and screams to the top of his lungs. Prompto wants to run up to his friend and tell him it's all right, but Ignis and Gladio both stop him. As painful as it is, Noctis needs to let out that sorrow.</p><p>Eventually, Noctis gets up from the ground and walks away, walking past his friends without so much a word exchanged to them. They follow suit behind him, giving him the appropriate needs to process everything. When the men are finally back in the Regalia, the silence remains between them. Noctis looks out of the window, looking at his tear-stained reflection.</p><p>The ride back to the hotel was silent, and once the men finally arrived, Noctis hops out of the car, still not speaking to none of friends. The receptionist tries to speak to the prince, but all she receives in return is Noctis running to his bedroom suite, his face is slightly covered by his face. Ignis apologizes to the poor woman for Noctis's behavior by simply saying he's going through a lot.</p><p>Noctis slams the door behind him, kicks his travel bag, and slams his body on the bed, screaming into the pillow. He lays there and weep for several minutes, until there's a small knock on the door. Noctis looks up to scream at the person in question, but instead sees a tray slide inside of the room, ruining the perfectly wooded floor. Before returning his face inside the pillow, Noctis notices a small figure on the floor. He slowly gets up from the bed, and kneels down to pick up the Carbuncle figurine.</p><p>Noctis cries even harder as he clutches the figurine in his hands.</p><p>“I promise to make you proud, Dad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who supported this series. You guys are all awesome and no matter where you're at in the world, please be careful and stay safe 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>